1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller on which a shopping basket can be stably mounted, while keeping a baby in the stroller.
2. Background Art
One type of conventional stroller includes a pair of right and left front legs, a pair of right and left rear legs, and a handle.
In a supermarket, a shopper carries in one hand a shopping basket containing therein items to be purchased, while operating a stroller with a baby using the other hand. It is inconvenient to carry the shopping basket in one hand when there are a lot of items in the basket, and this causes an unstable operation of the stroller. In addition, when taking an article from a shelf, the shopper must take his or her hand off the stroller, which is dangerous to the baby in the stroller.
Thus, a supermarket generally has shopping carts for common use on which a baby can be put. Various kinds of shopping carts have been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-225717 discloses such a shopping cart.
However, in order to use such a shopping cart in a supermarket, one must take a baby out of a stroller and put the baby on the shopping cart. In addition, a storage space is needed for the stroller.
The shopping cart disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-225717 has a shape similar to a practically used stroller. A shopping basket can be mounted on a rear side of the shopping cart. However, since such a shopping cart is designed to be used in a supermarket, it is naturally impossible to use the shopping cart as a general stroller due to issues of safety and size.
There is also a demand for a stroller that can be folded using only one hand, and have a reduced height dimension when the stroller is folded.
This patent application claims a priority based on Japanese Patent Application Nos. 2003-404743 and 2003-404772, the disclosure of which being incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention is made in view of the above problems. An object of the present invention is to provide a stroller on which a shopping basket can be stably mounted, while keeping a baby in the stroller.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a stroller which can be folded using only one hand, and have a reduced height dimension when the stroller is folded.